1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to synthetic resins suitable for printing ink compositions and to processes for their production.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Modified hydrocarbon resins suitable for a wide variety of end uses including coatings, asphalt floor tile, adhesives and printing ink compositions have been known for many years.
Novel compositions containing a predominant amount of (a) dicyclopentadiene and lesser amounts of (b) unsaturated hydrocarbons and (c) fatty acid and/or rosin-acid containing materials have been found to be useful in such end uses. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,056,498; 4,189,410; and 4,433,100.
The above patents also describe the further modification of these (a), (b), (c) compositions by lesser amounts of one or more ethylenically unsaturated lower aliphatic dicarboxylic acids or anhydrides thereby producing compositions which have found particular use as a replacement for rosin and rosin derivatives in printing ink compositions.
The search has continued, however, for new synthetic compositions having improved properties, particularly in the printing ink industry. The present invention was made as a result of that search.